mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
William Hartley
A close friend of Reynard Dufort. Although spontaneous and whimsical, his position was gained through careful contigency preparation during missions. Well distinguished in the field, he has become known as a difficult-to-get-along-with but very capable Excubitor. Personality ESTP Extroverted, spontaneous, and clever but pragmatic. Although he seems to enjoy the company of others, he quickly moves on to meet new people. He is constantly moving about and reorganizing various aspects of his life. All in all, he is "fully there" when interacted with, but does not stay put long enough to give you a closer look at his character. In combat, however, he has proven to be flexible and reliable. He is versatile, and can function as a Keeper or even a Vindicator if need be with sufficient preparation. William displays the ability to maintain a clearheaded grasp of the team's situation, and responds quickly to threats. On the other hand, he never fully plans his actions out, and instead opts to improvise on the spot. The result is an extremely stressful mission for his teammates, but a relatively safe one. He is aware of the unpredictability of the Eldritch, and thus chooses to never commit to a single course of action. History le secret, no? Ability l'adepte The ability to switch the positions of two objects within 100 meters of himself. He can specify these two objects ahead of time, giving him an entire armory on his person. He can easily summon a grenade in place of a knife. The limitations on his ability are these: - Specification is done by touching the object, and then the one to switch. - He cannot specify an object with a mass greater than 70 kg. - He must know the position of both objects. - The objects must be inanimate. - The current maximum number of specified pairs is 100. The following properties are applied to the objects. - Momentum is conserved - only position is switched. He cannot throw a knife, swap it out with a concrete block, and have it maintain the same speed. - The objects are switched as soon as he decides to activate his ability. - The positions switch relative to the center of gravity. However, the object will exert force in an attempt to fit into an enclosed space that would be too small for it. A few common applications are as follows. - Replacing a knife that has struck an enemy with a grenade, and then switching the safety pin of the grenade with a bag of shrapnel. This allows him to deliver and detonate a grenade at will from range. - Replacing an object with a steel barrier to block attacks - Replacing his outerwear with defensive or offensive tools - Removing obstructions/rubble by replacing shards with small pebbles - Replacing incoming projectiles or weapons with fluffballs - Bringing food into no eating zones and hiding it at will - Cheating in card games Relationships *Reynard Dufort: Good friends. He fully trusts Reynard, as he was the man who trained him. *Evelyn Dufort: Finds her charming, but his favor is not returned. *Barthélémy Stuart: He likes him Trivia *His favorite time of the day is 8 AM.